Almost All Dead Word
by Unicorn112
Summary: Um vírus mortal se espalha provocando transformações de mais de 90% da população. Santana decide se unir aos amigos e inimigos sobreviventes para que tenham mais força para combater o fenômeno que os atinge. O grupo percorre diferentes cidades em busca de sobrevivência, e acima de tudo uma cura.


O despertador tocou alto, ecoando um barulho irritante por todo o meu quarto. Bati com a mão derrubando o aparelho no chão, cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro que estava ao meu lado, voltando a dormir.

\- Santana, acorda! – Maribel gritou do outro lado da porta. – Você vai se atrasar para a escola. – Ela voltou a bater escandalosamente na porta do meu quarto.

\- Estou indo, madre. – Levantei da cama a contragosto. Caminhei vagarosamente para o meu banheiro.

Banhei lentamente, sem me preocupar com minha mãe batendo desesperadamente na minha porta. Sai do banheiro, vesti uma roupa escolhida a dedo, peguei meus materiais, sai fechando a porta atrás de mim.

\- HIja, tome logo seu café. – Minha mãe se sentou à mesa. - Vai acabar chegando atrasada.

\- Já estou indo, mãe. – Peguei uma maçã e sai pegando as minhas chaves na cestinha ao lado da porta. – Tchau, madre.

Não demorou muito para chegar a Mckinley High, estacionei o carro, encontrando Lady Hummel me esperando.

\- Bom dia, minha latina favorita! – Ele me abraçou sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, porcelana! – o garoto revirou os olhos, mas logo após voltou a sorrir.

– Tudo pronto para o nosso dueto? – perguntou empolgado.

\- Meu querido, eu nasci pronta! – sorri debochada.

Voltamos a caminhar para dentro do prédio escolar. Kurt era meu melhor amigo desde que eu me entendo por gente, praticamente crescemos junto. Ano passado ele se assumiu gay, o garoto aguentou uma barra na escola, mas pelo fato dele ser melhor amigo de Santana Lopez ninguém mexia com ele. Ninguém queria ver o furacão Snixx entrar em ação. Se alguém tocasse em um fio de cabelo sequer dos meus amigos, estavam cientes de que cosas malas aconteceria.

Não era uma pessoa popular, mas também não era nenhuma perdedora. Santana Lopez era temida.

Qualquer um que tivesse um pingo de neurônios pensaria muito bem antes de cruzar o meu caminho. Juntamente com um dos meus melhores amigos Puckerman. Formávamos a dupla mais temida da Mckinley High. Ok ok... A segunda dupla mais temida da escola, mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato de sermos do Glee Club mancha um pouco nossa reputação.

Caminhamos apressados para a sala do coral, seria nossa primeira aula. Eu amava estar naquela sala, amava assistir as aulas com o Mr Schue, amava cantar e dançar com os meninos, porem ninguém nunca irá saber.

Sentei na última fileira ao lado de Puck, o ambiente continuou barulhento, meu amigo encarava algum lugar fixo no chão, isso me preocupou, ele não é do tipo que fica quieto.

\- Boas notícias, pessoal! – Cachinhos dourados entrou na sala sorridente. – Recebi uma carta hoje cedo. Parece que o comitê organizador atribuiu o tema esse ano, e uma parte da nossa pontuação é baseada em quão bem o interpretarmos. O tema desse ano é... - Mr Schue fez uma pausa dramática. – "Hino". – Houve um alvoroço na sala. Alguém pode me dizer o que é um hino?

\- Um hino é um clássico, preenchida com tanta emoção que parece maior do que ela mesma. Maior até que o cantor. – A baixinha nariguda começou o seu monólogo.

\- Isso mesmo, Rachel.

\- Professor Schue. – Kurt levantou a mão - Santana e eu gostaríamos de fazer um dueto que se encaixa perfeitamente com o tema escolhido para as regionais.

\- Ótimo! – O professor sentou na primeira fileira de cadeira e abriu um sorriso acolhedor. – Vamos ouvir.

Kurt e eu nos levantamos, nos posicionamos no centro. Meu amigo cochichou algo com o pianista, e voltou ao meu lado. O piano começou fazendo a marcação.

At first I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept' thinkin' I could never live

Without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights

Thinkin' how you did me wrong

And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along.

Comecei a cantar. A música simplesmente me possuiu, era sempre assim que acontecia quando eu cantava. Simplesmente me deixava levar.

And so you're back, from outer space

I just walked in to find you here

With that sad look upon your face

I should've changed that stupid lock

I should've made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

You'd be back to bother me.

Kurt cantava a segunda parte com sua voz afeminada.

Go on, now go, walk out the door

Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

Do you think I'd crumble

Do you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no not I, I will survive

For as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive

Hey, Hey

Cantamos juntos, fazíamos a coreografia sincronizada, sem errar um passo. Kurt e eu formávamos uma ótima dupla. Continuamos cantando. Estava tão centrada na música que só percebi que havia terminado quando escutei o som dos aplausos. Sorri para o Kurt que estava radiante.

Voltamos aos nossos lugares. A aula progrediu normalmente. Rachel brigando pelos solos com Mercedes e Kurt, Tina engolindo o coreano número dois, Artie tentando amarrar o sapato, Finn quase dormindo na cadeira, Sugar tentava entrar na briga pelo solo, Marley conversava alegremente com Blaine, porém Puck estava muito sério.

\- Noah, você está bem? – perguntei preocupada.

\- Estou ótimo, San. – suspirou – apenas alguns problemas com minha mãe, mas ficará tudo bem.

\- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

\- Ela apenas está doente, o médico disse que era uma virose, e que eu não me preocupasse, mas ela está com febre há dois dias.

\- Se o médico disse para não se preocupar é porque ela deve estar bem, Puck. – peguei na mão do meu amigo. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – tentei passar tranquilidade com um sorriso meio amarelo.

\- Então pessoal. - O professor chamou nossa atenção. – Até a próxima aula. – Arrumou as partituras em sua pasta. – Estão dispensados. - Saímos apressados da sala.

Me deprimia lembrar que ainda tínhamos o resto da manhã de aula. Puck estava ao meu lado, como sempre. Senti alguém esbarrar em mim, fazendo com que meus materiais caíssem no chão, de repente o corredor ficou silencioso. Levantei os olhos encontrando o olhar frio da Fabray sobre mim.

\- Não olha por onde anda, garota? – A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha – Por acaso você é cega?

\- Você que esbarrou em mim, loira falsificada.

\- Você me respeite!

\- Respeitar você? - gargalhei alto. – Garota, você deveria pedir respeito a sua filha e não a mim.

\- Olha como você fala da Beth! – A loira estava exaltada.

\- Quinn, vamos sair daqui. – Brittany tentava puxar a amiga pela mão. – Ela não vale a pena. – A loira de olhos azuis me olhou raivosa – Ela é apenas mais uma idiota. – Admito que por algum motivo aquelas palavras me magoaram. Ver Brittany se referindo a mim daquela forma apertou meu coração, mas nada que um copo de cerveja não resolva.

\- Isso não acabou, Lopez! – Fabray aponta o dedo indicador na minha direção e sai sendo puxada pela maior.

\- Eu odeio elas! – peguei meus materiais voltando a andar.

\- Calma, latina. – Puck sorriu. – Vamos para a aula de matemática.

\- Odeio matemática! – Bufei.

A aula passou vagarosamente chata. Eu odeio matemática! Essa matéria deveria ser extinta da terra. Puck dormia ao meu lado, enquanto Kurt anotava tudo o que o professor falava.

O fato de ter memoria fotografia ajudava sempre me ajudava a tirar boas notas. Não precisava estudar muito, conseguia lembrar os detalhes de tudo que já vivi, li, vi e etc...

O sino tocou fazendo com que todos os estudantes corressem porta fora, acordei o Puck, caminhamos em direção ao refeitório nos sentando na mesa mais afastada de todas junto com o pessoal do Glee Club.

Olhei par a mesa de líderes de torcida, encontrando uma Quinn cabisbaixa e uma Brittany me encarando com seus olhos azuis sempre indecifráveis. Bufei desviando o olhar.

\- Não a encara tanto. – Kurt sussurrou – Vai dar muito na cara – sorriu compreensível.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. – Tentei desconversar.

\- Eu te conheço, Lopez! – sorriu – porém não irei insistir.

\- Ótimo! – Fingi prestar atenção na conversa que Berry sustentava.

O sinal tocou nos fazendo voltar para a sala de aula. Graças ao bom Deus a professora de inglês faltou, tivemos o resto das aulas vagas.

\- Saudades dos tempos de líder? – Rachel perguntou subindo sentando ao meu lado nas arquibancadas.

\- Um pouco. – sorri – Mas eu fiz uma boa escolha.

\- Sim, você fez. – Rachel sorriu largo – Uma pena que elas não fizeram a mesma escolha. – Rachel observava o treino das Cheerios. – Sente falta da Brittany, não é? – A nariguda me olhou com um sorriso cumplice nos lábios. – Sinto falta da Quinn. – Soltou um suspiro sôfrego.

\- A Sue pega pesada! – voltei a observar o treino – Ela fará de tudo para acabar conosco, e se isso fizer as Cheerios se virarem contra nós ela fará. – encarei a loira de olhos azuis dançando lindamente no campo.

\- Você acha que elas se arrependeram? – A morena perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu não sei, Hobbit.

\- Odeio os seus apelidos.

\- Você me ama, Berry! – Sorrri largo para a garota que agora eu considerava suportável.

\- Vamos embora. – Rachel levantou entendendo a mão para que eu segurasse.

Levantei e seguimos para a saída da escola. Nos encontramos com o resto do clube do coral no estacionamento, dividimos os alunos sem carros nas pessoas que tinham e fomos diretamente para a casa de Rachel.

Adentramos a casa, descemos até a sala o Oscar da família Berry. Assistimos alguns filmes, comemos pipoca. Alguns garotos foram embora aos poucos, restando apenas Rachel, Puck, Kurt e eu.

\- Estou preocupada com o meu pai. – a garota comentou.

\- Aconteceu algo? – Kurt perguntou preocupado.

\- Ele está com muita febre a dois dias, cada vez mais fraco, o médico disse que era uma virose, mas não sei se esse é o caso.

\- Minha mãe também encontra no mesmo estado. – Puck comentou – Espero que os médicos estejam certo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Tentei conforta-los.

\- Eu tenho que ir. Está ficando tarde. – levantei – Vamos Kurt, te deixo em casa.

\- Tchau Rachel. – Porcelana abraçou a amiga

\- Tchau Kurt.

O caminho para casa da Lady Hummel longo, apenas algumas quadras antes da minha. Deixei o garoto em casa indo diretamente para a minha residência. As ruas estavam silenciosas e calmas. Lima pode ser um lugar quieto para se morar, mas as ruas estavam em um estado assustador. Estacionei o carro na garagem e corri para dentro de casa.

\- As ruas estão assustadoras. – Comentei com minha mãe.

\- Seu pai comentou que estava tudo muito calmo.

\- Vou banhar e já desço para jantar.

Subi as escadas correndo. Me aproximei da janela vendo alguém se movimentar na rua. Uma única pessoa se arrastava sem rumo, parecia estar bêbada, não consegui ver suas feições, estava tudo muito escuro. Ela andava de um lado para o outro sem saber exatamente para onde ir. Isso está completamente assustador.

Fechei as cortinas indo direto para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti algo confortável, desci as escadas para jantar. Meus pais já estavam a mesa me esperando. O jantar foi rápido, sem muitas conversas. Subi, escovei os dentes indo direto me deitar.

Peguei meu celular colocando na galeria de fotos. Uma loira de olhos azuis vivo me abraçava enquanto esboçava um de seus sorrisos perfeitos. Admito que quando ela se referiu a mim daquela forma, me magoou. Brittany nunca havia falado comigo tão raivosa. Guardei o celular em cima da banquinha ao lado da minha cama.

O sono estava demorando a chegar, ouvi um barulho vindo de fora, levantei abrindo uma pequena brecha da cortina. A mesma pessoa de horas atrás continuava no mesmo lugar, caminhando sem rumo, apenas de um lugar para o outro. Não havia nenhuma alma viva além daquele ser bêbado no meio da rua. Voltei para minha cama, aquilo estava assustador de mais.

Depois de algumas horas consegui dormir, tentei ao máximo não pensar nela, mas a única coisa que veio em minha mente antes de deixar o sono me levar foi em seus olhos.


End file.
